Beautiful Disaster
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: This scene leads to why Harry kisses Ginny in the Common Room in the HBP


A/N: When I listened to this song, I automatically thought of Harry and Ginny. I do not own Harry Potter or Beautiful Disaster. Those rights belong to J.K Rowling and Kelly Clarkson.

Beautiful Disaster

Ginny Weasley was wandering the corridors at Hogwarts castle. It was Saturday and that was when she usually did her homework. But this Saturday in particular was not the same.

She had just broken up with Dean Thomas almost two weeks ago. The reason she gave him was that he doesn't need to help her with every little thing, such as assisting her into the Common Room. But that was only half of why she decided to break it off.

Harry Potter. He was her reason. Ginny knew that she had to act like her crush on him had worn off and be more of herself around him, but she still held on to this infatuation. At first it started because he was famous for vanquishing Voldemort. But after her second year, she saw another side of him that no other girl has seen, even the infamous Cho Chang.

They way she felt about Harry was so hard to describe. The only way she could get her point across was in writing songs and playing the piano. At the burrow they had a piano and her mom taught her when she was little. So when she enrolled at Hogwarts, it became harder to show how she really felt. What she needed right now was a place where she could express her feelings and not is disturbed.

A sudden noise to her right snapped Ginny back to reality. A door appeared upon the wall where it hadn't been before. Apparently she had been walking around the seventh floor for a while and stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. Curious, she closed her hand around the knob, and opened the door.

The room was empty except for a jet-black piano in the center and floating candles surrounding it. Ginny was thunderstruck. This room was…well, perfect. This is exactly what she needed. She walked slowly to the piano, still in awe.

She pulled out the bench, sat down, and scooted towards the piano. She was wishing that she had some thing to write with when suddenly some blank parchment, ink, and a quill popped out of nowhere on the piano. Ginny reached for the parchment, dabbed the quill into the ink and started writing. Words were flowing from her head to her hand, each one about the boy she loved.

_He drowns in his dreams _

_An exquisite extreme I know_

She knew Harry had always dealt with dreams, dreams more intense than any of the ones she had, even the ones about Tom Riddle and the diary.

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Harry has had a hard life, but he values his friends more than anything or anyone else in the whole entire world. 'If he could care any more than he did his heart would about burst,' she thought.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

Ginny could try and make him feel better by saying that she loves him, but it might backfire and cause their friendship to be awkward and uncomfortable. For now she would have to be his friend.

_It just ain't right_

_Lord it just ain't right_

Ginny thought that it isn't fair to Harry and he doesn't deserve any of this turmoil. Was this some kind of sick joke God was playing on him, bringing him into this world of sadness and suffering? Why him?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

She knew Harry was doing something with Dumbledore but she didn't know what and he wouldn't tell her. For this she got angry with him, but in the end she never stayed mad at him for long. She loved him, unconditionally.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Ginny wondered if she did help Harry get through the war, would it be worth it? In the end and would she still be his friend, or something much more than that?

_He's magic and myth_

_As string as what I believe_

Harry may not acknowledge it, but he has more strength and power than he knows. Ginny always knew that about him, being able to survive without anyone to care for him and still care about others' well being rather than his own.

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

She remembered his fifth after the Triwizard Tournament with the death of Cedric Diggory and Voldemort's return. Harry saw things that no fourteen-year-old boy should see and put through things that should have never happened. Then the year after that Sirius, the one person who came close to a father for Harry, died. His physical wounds healed, but Ginny could tell that inside there were scars that still remained.

_And do I try to change him? _

_So hard not to blame him_

Harry has the idea that going at it alone was the only way because he wants no one else to die for his sake. But Ginny wants to change that. She wants to show him that having someone by your side makes you stronger, makes life living.

_Hold me tight_

_Baby, hold me tight_

She always had her parents or her older brothers to run to whenever she was sad, scared, or in pain, but who did Harry have? He had no parents or siblings. Maybe, just maybe, she could be the one he could hold whenever he needed to be comforted.

_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

She had always pictured of having the perfect boyfriend. But maybe the perfect guy for her is someone who _isn't_ perfect.

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_So long_

She wished she could take all of Harry's problems and make them disappear, but that kind of magic she didn't posses. Only time could do that. And she would wait for him until it did.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

Sure he's rough around the edges, but Ginny looked past that and saw how warm and caring he really was. But he has faced so many horrors in his life that just one more incident might push him over the edge.

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

Ginny was under the impression that Harry thought that he might not be good enough to have a girlfriend. But until the end of time she would declare how he would take her breath away every time she saw him.

(Place line here)

When Ginny was satisfied with the song, she started playing a melody on the piano. As it just so happened, Harry was walking by the room, also needing a place to be alone. He was about to go inside when he heard something. Music. He then heard a voice. It sounded vaguely familiar too.

Then it hit him. Ginny. Not wanting to disturb her, he just stood there with his ear pressed to the door. She was singing a song that he had never heard before. After a few lines, he realized that she must have been singing about him. Who else could it be? After all these years, she still loved him.

Harry smiled, knowing for sure that Ginny was the girl for him. But her being Ron's sister was still causing an internal conflict in his mind. He heard her finishing singing, "He's beautiful, such a beautiful disaster." Realizing that she might be coming out soon, Harry jogged down the corridor and out of sight, her song playing over and over in his head. He'll find a way to show her how he felt. Some day.

THE END

How was it? Reviews would be much apprecieated!!


End file.
